


go down (soft sound)

by flowerwindyou



Series: 2019 kink bingo [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Objectification, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: The issue is that every guy Taeyong's been with has treated him like fine china in bed, delicate and fragile. The issue is that he wants to be broken.





	go down (soft sound)

**Author's Note:**

> as per request for johnyong and objectification! :D enjoy

Taeyong thinks the issue is that he looks too sweet. With his big eyes, shy smile, and small stature, people assume that he loves to be babied and doted-on. Which isn’t completely false; he likes attention, and he likes feeling pampered. The issue is that every guy he’s been with has treated him like fine china in bed, delicate and fragile. The issue is that he wants to be broken.

He wants nothing more than to be used for someone else’s pleasure, for someone strong to hold him down and fuck him, chasing their release, not caring whether he gets to come or not. He wants someone to fuck him like they mean it, like they’re not scared he’s going to break — or like they don’t give a fuck if he does.

Ten drags him out clubbing one night, and Taeyong watches him in the mirror, applying smoky eyeliner and wet-looking highlighter. Taeyong tries to copy him afterwards, smudging dark lines on the corners of his eyes, but Ten just laughs.

“You look like a kid dressing up in your mom’s party clothes,” he says, sitting Taeyong down on the bed. “Here, let me.”

When Taeyong looks in the mirror after Ten is done with him, he has to admit that he likes what he sees. There’s blush on his cheeks and nose, making him look naturally flushed, and his tinted lips look pouty and kissable. The eyeliner isn’t as dark as it is on Ten, but it’s definitely there, elongating his eyes and giving him a cat-like appearance.

“There,” Ten says, satisfied. “You look perfectly delectable and ready to ruin.”

I hope, Taeyong thinks, doing a shot for courage.

The club is already hopping when they arrive, despite it being fairly early. Pretty boy privilege means that Taeyong and Ten get to skip the line, the bouncer clearly taken by Ten’s cheesy flirting. Once they get inside, Ten yells that he’s going to the bar. Taeyong takes one look at the crowd gathered around the poor bartender and signals that he’s going to the dance floor instead.

Taeyong knows he looks sweet, but he also knows he can look absolutely sinful. He’s in his element right now, loud music thumping and taking over his body, which moves gracefully of its own accord. He knows how he looks when he dances and gets really into it, his hips gyrating and head tossed back, lost in the rhythm. He can feel the stare of many pairs of eyes on him, but he gives off such an untouchable aura that no one dares to come close.

He feels someone’s gaze burning into his neck harder than the others, though. When he turns around, he’s stunned at the sight of easily the most attractive man he’s ever seen, leaning against the wall and watching Taeyong. He’s tall, muscles bulging out of the simple black shirt and jeans he’s wearing, and he doesn’t stop eyefucking Taeyong even when the blue-haired boy makes eye contact. Taeyong smirks, feeling the man’s intensity, and crooks his finger forward in what he hopes is an alluring manner.

Surprisingly, it works. The man drains his drink, his eyes never leaving Taeyong’s as he steps onto the dancefloor, easily sliding into rhythm with Taeyong’s dance. _He’s big_, Taeyong thinks dumbly: now that the man is all up in his space, Taeyong can tell how much larger the man is than him. _He could probably split me in half_.

His knees only get weaker when the man presses Taeyong flush to him as they dance, his big hands almost spanning Taeyong’s waist. “You dance well,” he says, barely audible above the music.

“You too,” Taeyong says breathlessly, turning around and continuing to dance up and down the man’s body. He’s aware it’s mildly obscene, the way he’s working his hips back against him, but he really doesn’t care. His dance partner doesn’t seem to, either; he just grips Taeyong’s hips tighter, using the other hand to press Taeyong against him by the chest, nipping at his earlobe.

“D’you have a name?” Taeyong whispers, emboldened by the combination of tipsiness and arousal. “You know, so I can moan it later.”

The man laughs. “Johnny. Although I’ve never heard of someone who can talk with their mouth full.”

Taeyong swallows, his throat suddenly feeling dry at the veiled promise. “Okay. Can we—”

“Yeah,” Johnny says with a wide grin. He reaches out to grab Taeyong’s hand (_his hands really are big, shit, those fingers would be a stretch_) and pulls him off of the dance floor and towards the direction of the bathrooms. Taeyong is usually sort of a clean freak and would usually turn up his nose at the idea of fucking in a public bathroom, but Johnny has him unable to think straight. He’d probably let Johnny rail him against the back alley wall at this point.

Thankfully, it doesn’t come to that point. It’s too early for people to be doing coke, so the bathrooms are mercifully empty. Not that he’s opposed to the idea of being watched; he does have a little bit of an exhibitionist streak.

Johnny locks the stall door and pushes Taeyong up against it to kiss him, crowding his body against the smaller boy’s. It’s rough and unromantic, exactly how Taeyong likes it, all clashing tongues and teeth. Johnny’s hands roam idly along Taeyong’s body, his calloused fingers stroking over his stomach, making him shiver.

Taeyong is already worked up and needy, and when Johnny hitches Taeyong’s leg over his waist and starts really rutting against him, the younger can’t help the moans that slip past his lips, too loud for Johnny to swallow. Johnny moves one hand to grip Taeyong’s jaw tightly, holding it shut, and fuck if that doesn’t just get him even harder.

“You sound so slutty,” Johnny remarks, his eyes glinting. “You need something to shut you up?”

Taeyong nods eagerly, hoping this is going in the direction he thinks it is. Fortunately, Johnny clasps a hand in his hair and pushes him down onto his knees. Taeyong goes down readily, not even thinking about how gross the floor is and how he’s wearing ripped jeans. He’s completely focused on Johnny’s hands, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper.

Taeyong reaches up eagerly, but Johnny slaps his hands away. “Hands behind your back,” he orders, and Taeyong obeys without thinking. He feels a hot curl in his stomach, knowing that Johnny’s in complete control.

His mouth is practically watering as Johnny tugs down his briefs agonizingly slowly, but the grand reveal is worth it. His dick is just as nice as Taeyong imagined it to be, long and so thick, curved upwards in a way Taeyong knows would stroke his prostate so nicely. It’s his dream dick, really. And it’s right in front of him, so he should probably do something other than stare.

It’s hard without his hands, but Taeyong does his best, suckling on just the head before taking as much as he can into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks when he sucks. Johnny groans, head hitting back against the wall and his hips thrusting up, sliding more of his cock into Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong feels his eyes start to water a little, but he relaxes his throat, forces himself to take more of Johnny in.

He flattens his tongue against the underside of Johnny’s dick as the taller man thrusts shallowly into Taeyong’s mouth. Johnny’s weight on his tongue feels so good, so grounding; Taeyong can’t focus on anything else. There could be a crowd of people banging on the door outside and he wouldn’t care, completely occupied by the way Johnny’s hard length is sliding against his spit-slicked lips.

He thinks it can’t get better but then Johnny wraps a hand in the back of Taeyong’s hair and shoves him down on his dick, hard. Taeyong chokes with a harsh sound, struggling to breathe through his nose. He knows he could bring his hands up from behind his back, push Johnny off, but that’s not what he wants. As fucked up as it is, he wants more.

That’s exactly what Johnny gives him, fucking Taeyong’s mouth onto his cock with sharp movements of his wrists. Taeyong tries to keep up sucking him through it, but it’s making him gag on Johnny’s hare thrusts, so he just focuses on relaxing his throat, letting Johnny fuck into it.

Johnny notices, because he lets out a low curse below his breath, fucks deeper into Taeyong’s mouth. “Fuck, that’s right, baby. You’re just gonna let me fuck your mouth, right? Like a good little fucktoy?”

Taeyong whimpers involuntarily, and the vibration around Johnny’s dick makes him groan. He speeds up his thrusts, fingers tightening in Taeyong’s hair until it hurts. “Of course you get off on that,” Johnny breathes with a throaty chuckle. “You know that little mouth was just made to be fucked like this, right? I bet your ass would take me so well, too. Would you let me fuck you till you’re nice and loose?”

Taeyong moans his assent, but it comes out as more of a gurgle. Drool is leaking past his lips and dripping down his chin, mixing with the tears that are automatically spilling, and he knows he must look so fucked out. Johnny moves the hand in his hair and trails it through the wet mess on his face instead, pushing his thumb into Taeyong’s mouth along with his cock.

Taeyong suckles at it desperately, whimpering. He’s so turned on he can literally feel his heartbeat in his cock, throbbing painfully hard against the fabric of his tight jeans. He could be jerking himself off, but that would distract him from the full experience of having Johnny fuck his face, so he settles for the rough friction of the zipper rubbing against his erection.

Johnny barely gives a warning when he comes, just an uttered “fuck” and his hand coming to press Taeyong down so that he’s completely buried in his mouth. Then Taeyong can feel his cock pulsating, the head throbbing where it’s nudged up against the back of his throat, then Johnny’s uttering a string of curses and coming down Taeyong’s throat.

Taeyong swallows without tasting it, and the feeling of the hot ropes of liquid spilling down his throat is what finally pushes him over the edge. Moaning around a mouthful of Johnny’s softening dick, he spills his own release untouched into his pants like he’s a fucking teenager. Something in the back of his mind mourns the nice underwear that he wore tonight, but the pleasure that’s sinking into his bones definitely outweighs that.

His mouth feels unnaturally empty when Johnny pulls out of it, tucking his dick back into his pants. “Did you just come?” he asks, sounding amused, and it makes Taeyong’s cheeks burn. Something tells him that Johnny wouldn’t have bothered to make him come even if he didn’t, and the thought has his dick twitching again in his damp briefs.

“Shut up,” Taeyong says dumbly, resting his head against the wall of the stall. He definitely needs a moment to recuperate, unlike Johnny, who’s already doing his pants back up.

“I’m gonna go. I kind of ditched my friends back there,” Johnny says, bending to press a quick kiss to Taeyong’s swollen lips before he slips out of the door. “Take a throat lozenge tomorrow, yeah?”

Taeyong has to giggle at the absurdity of Johnny instructing him on how to take care of the sore throat he just gave him. He has to wait a couple of moments until the haze in his head clears and the feeling returns to his legs, and then he’s finally ready to get off this grimy floor and have another drink.

He finds Ten still at the bar, chatting with Doyoung, the bartender. When Ten sees Taeyong’s debauched appearance, eyeliner streaked down his cheeks and hair ruffled, he gives a piercing shriek that has people looking over from the other side of the room.

“You slut!” he gasps. “Did you just get fucked in the bathroom?”

“Kind of,” Taeyong says, wincing at how obviously hoarse his voice sounds. Ten screams again, and even Doyoung laughs, unsuccessfully hiding his face behind a dish towel.

“Oh my god, I’m so proud! Who was it?” Ten asks. Taeyong surveys the room, but either Johnny’s gone or he’s smoking outside, because he doesn’t see him.

“I don’t know where he is, but his name’s Johnny,” Taeyong says. Then, he realizes: “damn, he didn’t even ask for my name.” Somehow, that makes the whole ordeal hotter.

Doyoung makes a surprised noise. “Johnny? Shit, I know him. He’s a regular here. Comes every Friday night — disco night.”

“Is that so?” Taeyong muses. “Cool. Can I get a vodka cran, Doie?”

“Coming right up,” Doyoung says, toweling off the inside of a glass.

Ten’s chattering away about some boy he’s had his eyes on all night, but Taeyong’s not really listening. He’s already thinking about the look he’ll put together next Friday, when he comes back here. Maybe he’ll wear shorts, something high-waisted that shows off his ass, and wear a plug underneath so Johnny can fuck him there and then. Or maybe he’ll steal that mesh shirt from Ten that hangs off him, show off his tiny figure and tempt Johnny into bending him in half on his dick.

Either way, he’s determined to show Johnny a good enough time that he’ll be moaning his name by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> well.. i was rly excited at the feedback from unwrap so im gonna continue this lil kink bingo series! :) feel free to comment a ship and a kink you'd like to see!  
[here](https://media.tumblr.com/459278a3ed31b0dd43f91277f45e2565/tumblr_inline_n6zcqtoU7W1r3baao.jpg) is the bingo card i'm using!


End file.
